


My sanctuary, you're holy to me

by neighborhoodspaceman



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, fics based on songs about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodspaceman/pseuds/neighborhoodspaceman
Summary: “Let me-,” she stops abruptly, Lou leaning on her elbows, “Can I just… I need to show you.”That’s all she says. Lou looks into her eyes for a moment. Eyes that hold so much, yet divulge so little. Lou nods and lies back letting Debbie move things along at her pace.





	My sanctuary, you're holy to me

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is brought to you by the song Church. With its religious undertones and suggestive imagery, the band Fall Out Boy has created a sinfully sacrilegious song that should be sung every Sunday morning as you go down on your partner. Amen.

_“This isn’t right, something about this if off.”_

 

 _“I’m committing fraud, Lou, nothing about this is_ not _off.”_

 

_“I know, but this time it’s something else. I can feel it in my gut.”_

 

_Debbie pauses as she puts her earrings on. Not once since she’d known her has Lou had a gut feeling about something and it hadn’t happened._

 

_“Lou, listen, it’ll be fine. This will be the last thing I do with this guy, then we can go on to wherever you want. I promise.”_

 

_“How well do you know him?”_

 

_“Well enough to know that he couldn’t get anything past me.”_

 

\----------/////----------

 

Along with planning the heist, Debbie had spent all that time in prison beating herself up for not listening to Lou. For not heeding her warning. For fucking everything up. That was supposed to be the last job she did with Claude. Technically it was, just not in the way she’d expected.

 

So, when the heist was done, everyone had their cut, they all sat as they drank discussing what they’d all do. Everyone had big dreams and plans. All except for one.

 

When Debbie heard that Lou’s plan was to go on a cross-country trip with her new bike, she felt as if everything was slipping through her fingers once more like sand only this time she couldn’t do anything about it. She wanted a chance to talk to Lou, really talk to her. But she was in no position to ask anything of her. So she let her go.

 

\----------/////----------

 

“Text me, ok?” _I love you._

 

“I will” _Ask me not to go._

 

“Don’t ride that after it’s dark.” _I love you._

 

“I won’t” _Ask me and I’ll stay._

 

“Lou?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t forget to buckle your helmet.” _Please come back to me._

 

Lou puts on her helmet, buckles it, kick starts her bike and rides off leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

 

_Please come back to me._

 

\----------/////----------

 

92 days. That’s how long Lou was gone for. 92 days where Debbie had spent nearly every waking moment wondering what Lou was doing. Why she hadn’t texted in… three days. Why she was so worried about this trip. Or rather worried about what this trip meant. Was it Lou’s way of telling her that Debbie had lost her chance? That their relationship was strictly platonic from here on out?

 

Debbie drank. She barely ate. She wrote dozens of emails addressed to Lou, but never sent a single one of them. She left the house only a couple of times during the time Lou was gone. Fear of missing the exact moment when she returned was greater than her need to get anything done.

 

One day she receives a text.

 

_I’ll be home by the end of the week. You still in New York?_

 

Debbie pulled herself together. She’d be damned if she let anyone see her in this state.

 

\----------/////----------

 

Debbie isn’t home when Lou arrives. Her stuff is still all there, but she isn’t. And she isn’t there for the next week.

 

When Debbie finally comes back she enters the place quietly expecting Lou to be asleep. It’s just past midnight and it’s raining hard outside. All the lights are out except for the glow coming from the kitchen. Lou’s at the kitchen island dunking a bag of tea repeatedly in a mug.

 

“You’re home.”

 

“You knew I’d be back by now.” Her response is somewhat distant and cold.

 

“I meant, you’re up. I thought you’d be asleep.”

 

“Is that why you chose to come home so late? So you could avoid me a little longer?” Lou puts her hands flat on the surface in front of her and looks Debbie square in the eye.

 

“You know that’s not what I was doing.”

 

“Then what were you doing?”

 

Debbie began to get defensive. “Hey, I’m not the one who went away for three months after I’d just gotten out.”

 

Lou quietly picks up her mug and goes upstairs to her room leaving the door half open. Debbie knew what that meant. She’d be fine to talk in a while, but right now she wanted to be left alone.

 

\----------/////----------

 

It’s two in the morning and Debbie can’t sleep. She hasn’t heard any movement from Lou’s room in quite some time and isn’t sure if she’s asleep or not. Debbie works up the courage and walks up to Lou’s door, only half closed, and pushes it open until she can get in. Lou is sitting at the foot of her bed holding a t-shirt in both her hands. She brings it up to her nose and smells it.

 

“Do you remember this shirt?”

 

Debbie takes a few steps closer and instantly recognizes it. She was wearing this before getting ready to go to dinner with Claude the night she was arrested.

 

“You still have this?”

 

“I asked you not to go.” It comes out barely above a whisper. “I told you something didn’t feel right.”

 

Lou looks up and her eyes are teary. She stands up, walks over to Debbie slowly raising her hand toward Debbie’s face. Debbie closes her eyes and starts leaning into the touch when she realizes there’s no hand on her face. Lou stops just short not knowing if touching Debbie is something she can handle right now.

 

Debbie opens her eyes and lets the unshed tears fall freely. She looks down at her hands and breathes in deeply.

 

“I’m really sorry, Lou. More than I’ll ever be able to express.” She turns around and begins to leave when Lou catches her arm turning her around.

 

“I know.”

 

They both stand there looking into each other’s eyes, so much left unsaid when Debbie went to prison and so much still left to say. Debbie takes a tentative step closer, her breath catching when Lou does the same. Debbie has been waiting for this since the moment she stepped foot into the loft after threatening Claude with a shiv. She knows, however, that Lou may not feel the exact same way and so she waits for Lou to make the next move.

 

Lou threads her right hand through Debbie’s dark head of hair and stops at the back of her head, slowly using the same hand to pull Debbie close until they’re barely an inch apart.

 

Lou looks down at her lips and then back into her eyes. Debbie wants to close the short distance but doesn’t move. She closes her eyes and waits. Her heart almost stops when she feels Lou’s feather light kiss on her lips. Her lips are warm, familiar and new all at once. Debbie responds, but doesn’t deepen the kiss. She feels Lou pull away and rest her forehead on Debbie’s.

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

That’s all it takes for Debbie to bring Lou’s lips back to hers. She kisses Lou fully, with her hands both in her hair. Lou’s hands at her waist now closing around her and pulling Debbie flush against her, wanting to feel as physically close to her as possible. Debbie takes a step back and takes her shirt off.

 

Lou looks at her almost uncertain, “are you sure?” She asks after a few moments of hesitation.

 

Debbie nods and starts to gently push Lou towards the bed. Lou kisses Debbie hungrily, stopping only to remove her own shirt. They kiss as they walk over to the bed, skin on skin, their breasts touch causing the most unbelievably erotic sensations up and down Debbies spine. When Lou feels the bed at her calves she sits on it pulling Debbie closer to her, kissing her abdomen.

 

Debbie lets herself bask in the feeling Lou’s lips create in her entire body. She feels her lips just above her navel, on the side just above her hip, in between her breasts. When she feels Lou’s lips close around a nipple she lets her head fall back. Her mind is immediately filled with memories of them, much younger, learning each other’s body’s in ways none of them ever had with anyone else. Sex with Lou was unlike any sexual experience she’s had with anyone else. Her other partners pleased her physically, whereas with Lou, it was almost a spiritual connection. She felt Lou on her body, in her mind, and in her soul.

 

She felt Lou tug at her pants and lets her remove them. She watches as Lou gets up to remove her own.

 

Debbie looks down and feels Lou’s hands on her hips, “are you ok? If you change your mind, nothing has to happen. We can stop at any moment.”

 

Debbie looks up, “I need you. I need to…” Her voice trails off not knowing how to properly express what she feels with words. She motions for Lou to get on the bed. She sits in the middle waiting for Debbie to make the next move, worried that she might feel overwhelmed.

 

Debbie looks at Lou sitting there, waiting for her. She decides that if she can’t say what she feels she’ll tell Lou in another way. A way that has always bound them to each other on another plane of existence almost. She gets on the bed, one knee at a time and kneels in front of Lou.

 

She kisses her, slowly, but not softly. She wanted-- needed Lou to understand what she was trying to say, to feel everything she was trying to transmit through this experience. Their first time together in almost a decade.

 

Debbie leans on her and Lou starts to slowly lie back onto the pillows feeling Debbie’s legs on either side of her hips. Lou’s hands go from Debbie’s back, to her ribs, to her hips, to her thighs, gripping them firmly.

 

Debbie pulls back and Lou starts to get up as she does.

 

“Let me-,” she stops abruptly, Lou leaning on her elbows, “Can I just… I need to show you.”

 

That’s all she says. Lou looks into her eyes for a moment. Eyes that hold so much, yet divulge so little. Lou nods and lies back letting Debbie move things along at her pace.

 

Debbie backs up until she’s at Lou’s feet, she puts her hands around Lou’s ankles, moving up to her calves, over her knees and eventually up her thighs. Debbie brackets their legs and sits back on her ankles momentarily, she looks at Lou, Debbie’s eyes scan her face wondering how she could’ve ever chosen anyone over her. Debbie walks her hands up Lou’s sides until she’s right over her. She kisses Lou, deeply, reverently. She kisses her on the cheek, cheekbone, then looks Lou in the eyes.

 

“I’ll never be over you.”

 

Lou knows she doesn’t need to-- shouldn’t say anything. Debbie needs to do this and she’s not going to get in her way, for there is nowhere more dangerous to be than in the path of a determined Ocean.

 

Debbie slowly lowers her head to place a warm kiss on Lou’s jaw, just below her ear. She takes her time kissing Lou, she’d spent the better part of a decade not doing so, so now she’s going to indulge herself as many times as she wants. This was as much about showing Lou what she felt for her as it was Debbie indulging every pang of desire she’s had while away from Lou.

 

Debbie slowly, at first, nibbles on Lou’s earlobe, eliciting positively addicting sounds from Lou. Sounds that were her new drug of choice, nothing made her feel as good as knowing she was the cause of those sounds.

 

Testing the waters, she bites a little harder on Lou’s neck and an almost strangled cry is ripped from Lou’s throat that leaves Debbie in a state of frenzy almost. Completely overtaken by the way Lou arched her back closer to her. She soothes the reddish mark with her tongue at first, then a kiss, then she sucks on it to ensure the mark is made. She wanted Lou to remember this night.

 

Lou sticks her hand in Debbie’s hair, grabs hold and pulls it hard enough to do what she knew it would do to Debbie. Debbie moans and leans her head back. Without a single word Lou lets go and Debbie immediately descends on her lips again, tongue in her mouth wanting to taste every inch of it.

 

Debbie kisses Lou’s chin, moves down her neck taking extra time to nibble on her collarbones and the hollow point between them, knowing exactly what she was doing to Lou. She still remembered how to get Lou to the brink of ecstacy and have her eating out of the palm of her hand. She could never, ever forget.

 

At once she leaned back and before Lou could complain, she covers both of Lou’s breasts, moving her palms in circles over both her nipples simultaneously. She sees Lou close her eyes, breathing get a little more shallow. She bent down, capturing one in her mouth while pinching the other. The opposing sensations making Lou moan in either pleasure or pain, maybe both.

 

Debbie switches her hand and mouth to Lou’s surprise causing pushing her closer to the edge of this pit Debbie was determined she fall into. Debbie soon slows down, moving to the spot between Lou’s breasts, placing an open-mouthed kiss there. She once again hovers over Lou, waiting for her to open her eyes. Once she does Debbie kisses her once more, gradually increasing the pace and the pressure of her lips. Just as Lou’s hands come up to frame her face, she moves back down, placing another kiss in between Lou’s breasts.

 

She moves lower down Lou’s body, a body she missed more than words could ever describe. A body that made her feel things she didn’t know she could feel. She wishes there were a marble statue replica of Lou’s body so she could build a shrine at its feet and make that her sanctuary.

 

As she kisses down her abdomen, Debbie can feel Lou’s breaths getting even more shallow. Her stomach rising and falling faster and faster. Debbie reaches her just below Lou’s navel, a spot she knew was very sensitive for Lou. She traces a line straight down with her tongue, causing Lou to gasp. She nips here and there, kissing, licking and sucking.

 

“Fuck, Deb.” She hears Lou cry out in what might be mistaken for agony to the untrained ear.

 

Debbie knew exactly what she was doing and she knew how to do it. She wanted Lou to feel as much simultaneous pleasure as she had pain for all those years. She knew she could never do that, but this she could.

 

Debbie nudges Lou’s thighs and Lou opens them all too willingly. She starts at Lou’s hips. She not so gently leaves a bite on each hip, Lou would feel those tomorrow and remember. She kisses over the bites and sucks on them. She leaves a scattered pattern of kisses, licks, and nips all over Lou’s hip and just below her navel. She moves down her thigh, showing them the same treatment, keeping her patterns random to keep the feeling of having Debbie all over engrained in Lou’s mind.

 

She kisses a trail up each of Lou’s inner thighs. She can see Lou is anxious with anticipation, waiting, hoping and praying for Debbie to arrive. She opens Lou’s legs as far as they can go naturally. She looks down at Lou spread before her and licks her lips. She looks up at Lou who is almost going mad with what she’s been doing. Without a word Debbie lowers her head, readying herself to leave her offering at the temple doors.

 

She licks up the left side of Lou’s groin, hearing Lou’s moan half frustration, half pleasure. She does the same on the other side and can hear Lou whisper ‘yes’ as she anticipates where Debbie is going next.

 

Debbie settles herself dead center in between Lou’s legs. She breathes her in, letting out a moan, half satisfaction at her own work, half anticipation at what lies ahead. With her tongue broad, Debbie licks up the length of her, hearing a whimper at the brief contact her tongue had with Lou’s clit.

 

Debbie takes her time with this, she’s been deprived for far too long. Focusing her attention on one of Lou’s lips, she licks it quickly all over. Then taking it in her mouth, sucking on it firmly, letting it go with her teeth lightly scraping it. With the lightest pressure Debbie lightly bites it and hears something akin to a sob escape Lou’s throat. There will be time to tease and gloat later, right now all she is focused on is Lou and bringing her pleasure. Debbie does the same to the other lip, alternating back and forth until she sees Lou practically trembling in frustration.

 

Debbie slowly dips her index finger into Lou, only halfway, pulling it out. She sighs contentedly at the sensation in her chest. Pride, happiness and determination to somehow make Lou even wetter. She dips her index finger in all the way pulling it out at a tortuously slow pace. Only to dip it in again even slower. She decides to add her middle finger also, just as slow going in as coming out. Lou starts to moan continuously now, stopping only to gasp here or there when Debbie hits a particular spot. When Debbie adds her third finger is when the sounds Lou is making can be described as heavenly as a chorus of angels.

 

She keeps the pace with her fingers and drags her tongue until it’s just barely touching Lou’s clit. Lou can feel it, she lifts her hips in an attempt to make contact, but Debbie moves her head back. She wants to do this, just her. She brings her face closer, lightly blowing on Lou’s clit, causing Lou’s hips to buck of their own accord. She touches the very tip of her tongue to the very tip of Lou’s most sensitive spot and holds it there until Lou starts moving, desperately searching for any sort of friction. She finally takes mercy and encases her lips around Lou’s clit.

 

Lou lets out the most sinfully delicious of sounds and a wave of pleasure goes through her whole body causing her back to arch and hips to buck. With her free hand Debbie holds down her hips, careful not to lose her rhythm in her other hand. She swirls her tongue around it, sucks on it, lightly scrapes her teeth over it, but never stimulating long enough to push Lou into the a state of nearly holy pleasure.

 

Debbie continues this for a little while longer until Lou is begging her, “Deb, please, Deb…”

 

Debbie softly caresses the skin on Lou’s hips under her hand. She increases the pace her fingers are pumping and curls her them. At the same time, her lips descend onto Lou’s clit with one goal in mind. With all of these sensory stimulations at once Lou comes and she comes _hard._

 

Debbie’s name leaving her lips like a prayer as she exorcises any and all demons left in her from the time spent apart from Debbie.

 

Debbie slowly brings her back. Once her breathing has evened out enough Debbie removes her fingers from inside Lou almost sadly and climbs up her body leaving a trail of hot kisses as she does. Debbie settles beside Lou, wipes her mouth on the inside of her forearm and slowly caresses the area between Lou’s breasts, waiting for Lou to open her eyes.

 

Lou turns on her side, pulling Debbie close and kissing her, tasting herself on Debbie’s now swollen lips. Lou slowly opens her eyes, her eyelids staying low, the afterglow radiating off her skin.

 

Debbie looks deep into her eyes, so many things still left unspoken. _Oh, the things that I do in the name of who I love._

 

With one last chaste kiss on the lips, a stark contrast to all that just happened between the two, Lou drifts off to sleep unable to help the serenity that washes over, cleansing her.

 

Debbie is left awake admiring Lou, running her fingers through her hair, and hoping that Lou knew, that she understood that Debbie Ocean would spend the rest of her life doing this to her, religiously, if Lou let her.


End file.
